


Warrior Fox

by Loup_Aigre



Series: McCall Tribe [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Kira, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Warrior - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 16:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loup_Aigre/pseuds/Loup_Aigre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira, warrior fox of the McCall tribe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warrior Fox

Join me on tumblr: [michicant123](http://michicant123.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. If you'd like to see more give me a holler, I'm up for suggestions.


End file.
